SplashClan/Roleplay
=Roleplay= Beetlepaw sat in the medicine cats den, gazing around to see if he and his mentor Thistlenose needed to stock up on any fresh herbs. — Mason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 19:16, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw stalked the squirrel, silently. He then heard a twig crack beneath his paws. The squirrel darted away. Anxious to catch the squirrel, Crowpaw hurled after it, not looking where he was going, at all. "Crowpaw! Watch out!" Crowpaw heard his mentor, Mistfur, yowl. Crowpaw didn't slow down, as he looked up. Before he could fully look up, he crashed into a tree trunk, headfirst. He let out a yowl of pain. "OOWWW!" Crowpaw yowled, groaning, as he slumped to the ground. "Crowpaw! Are you okay?" Crowpaw heard Mistfur exclaim. He looked up. His mentor was looming over him. He saw the amusement in the gray she-cats eyes. "I'm fine!" Crowpaw groaned, sitting up. Mistfur looked at Crowpaw doubtfully. "Let's get you to Thistlenose and Beetlepaw." She said. Crowpaw shook himself. "Fine." He hissed, through gritted teeth. --Wolfy 23:19, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Thistlenose rested her tail on her apprentice's shoulder, her ears perked at the site of Mistfur and Crowpaw stumbling towards the Medicine den. She lowered her gaze to meet Crowpaw's and noticed his limping. "What happened?" — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 01:04, August 15, 2019 (UTC) "He was chasing a squirrel, and he ran straight into a tree headfirst." Explained Mistfur. "I'm fine." Lied Crowpaw. Mistfur looked at him, sternly. "No your not." She said, flatly. --Wolfy 21:59, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Thistlenose let out a purr of quiet laughter and motioned them into her den. She lifted her soft pink nose to search out the herbs she had been looking for to possibly put some ease on Crowpaw's pain. "How badly are you ''really hurt, Crowpaw?" — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 16:03, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw sighed. ''I may as well tell the truth. He thought. "Well before you put that herb on me, which helped the pain, it hurt pretty bad." He confessed. --Wolfy 20:06, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Thistlenose let out a sigh and touched noses with the small black apprentice. Apprentices these days.. "Hopefully they should help," she purred. "But be more careful next time!" her tone immediately went from soft to something harsh, and for a moment it almost seemed like she was talking to one of her very own kits. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 21:30, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw nodded. "Okay. I will." He promised. --Wolfy 21:33, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Thistlenose gave the tom a nod of approval, turning her gaze to her apprentice before watching Crowpaw and his mentor head out of the Medicine Cat's den. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:39, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Mistfur looked at Crowpaw. "I think we should take a little break today. How about we do battle training tomorrow?" She asked. Crowpaw sighed. He knew there was no arguing against Mistfur. "Okay." He said. "But tomorrow you ''have to keep your promise about battle training!" He said. Mistfur nodded. "Okay." She said. --Wolfy 17:47, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Tigerlily was out of camp on a hunt of her own, just to simply take her mind off of things. She felt her heart race faster and faster as she neared SpringClan territory, but she hadn't come near enough for a patrol to catch her. Her muscles rippled under her bengal patterned pelt and she continued forward, hearing a loud hiss that sounded like an adder behind her. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:51, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw sat in camp, bored. ''I don't know ''why ''Mistfur insisted we take the rest of the day off. I'm not ''that ''hurt. Thought the black tom. --Wolfy 22:54, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Startled, Tigerlily jumped backwards and let out a loud, scared yowl. She raised her hackles and kept her claws unsheathed, hoping to swipe it from under her claws and bring this "trophy" back to camp. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 02:37, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw couldn't stand being stuck in camp for any longer. He sprang to his paws. When no one was looking, he dashed out of camp, to go and hunt. --Wolfy 22:22, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Tigerlily licked her jaws and locked her gaze onto the adder, her heart racing. She hoped it wouldn't see her, or she'd definitely have to make a trip to the Medicine Cat's den and hear a lecture from Thistlenose. She felt her long claws press into the soft earth and she lunged towards it, almost catch her tail between her paws and falling backwards. The adder let out a hiss and attempted to bite her, but Tigerlily quickly jumped back and swiped at it once more, delivering a quick killing blow to it's neck. She clamped it in her jaws and let out a purr of satisfaction, grateful that her hunt hadn't messed up like she thought it would. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:30, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw scented the air for prey. He then began to slither through the forest towards the SpringClan border, silently. --Wolfy 22:40, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Tigerlily lifted her muzzle, the now dead adder swinging from her jaws as she made her way back to camp. She quickened her pace and dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile as soon as she had entered the clearing. Meanwhile, Mallowkit and Foxkit played in the nursery, batting a moss ball back and forth before quickly being scolded by their mother. "That's enough," Finchsong mumbled, her stomach pressed against the stone cold floor. "You two have been at it all day, give it a rest!" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:01, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw crept so close to the border that he was merely a tail-length away from crossing the border. --Wolfy 21:48, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Mallowkit swiped a paw across her brother's head, ruffling the top of his fur. The both of them let out a sigh of annoyance and curled themselves into a tiny ball in the corner of the nursery. "Ughhh fine," Mallowkit squealed, rolling around playfully. '''I can't wait to be a warrior! Then I can do and play whatever I want! — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:17, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw then began to chase a squirrel. He lunged, catching it easily. ''Yes! I caught some prey! He thought, happily. Crowpaw then realized in horror, that he had crossed the SpringClan border. He quickly jumped back across, eyes wide. No! My scent will be on the SpringClan side! So will the scent of blood! Thought Crowpaw, eyes wide in horror. There was also a small spot of blood, where he had killed the squirrel. He then decided to just run back to camp. He dashed back to camp. --Wolfy 22:22, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Beetlepaw peeked outside of the Medicine Cat's den to see Crowpaw racing back into camp, his eyes full of confusion. "Crowpaw!" He called, padding towards him. "Where were you? I thought you weren't supposed to leave camp for the rest of the day.. especially without your mentor." — '''Mason ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 16:20, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Crowpaw dropped the squirrel in the prey pile. "Ummmm...." What do I tell him? Crowpaw wondered. "I was hunting. My head didn't hurt that bad, after all." He said. "And I caught prey! Mistfur will never know." He said. "Will you tell her?" --Wolfy 22:27, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Mallowkit laid beside her brother, curled up into a fluffy ball of orange. She squinted to look outside the nursery, her tail twitching below her. It's not fair.. why can't we start hunting and fighting nowww? — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 20:43, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit pounced on a leaf. He then pawed at it. ''Wait. A warrior wouldn't just paw an enemy! A warrior would shred it! Thought the young tom. Toadkit then began to wrestle the leaf. --Wolfy 21:21, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Mallowkit slowly stepped out of the nursery, attempting to be as quiet as she she could so she didn't wake her sleeping mother and brother that was half awake. She flicked an ear, looking in Toadkit's direction. She wrinkled her nose and stared at the tom for a moment. "What are you doing?" she mumbled. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 21:40, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit looked at Mallowkit. "I'm practicing for when I'm a warrior." He said. "I'm practicing fighting, with this leaf." --Wolfy 21:45, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Mallowkit cocked her head to the side, confused yet interested. "With a ''leaf?" she groaned, breaking the leaf into smaller pieces with her paws. "Why don't you practice that with something that actually fights back?" — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 21:52, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want to practice with me?" He asked. --Wolfy 22:11, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Mallowkit felt a spark of ambition surge through her. Toadkit was ''asking to fight with her, playfully of course. But it was still better than laying in the nursery doing nothing. "Sure!" she squeaked, wiggling her tiny haunches and getting into a "fighting position". "Keep your claws unsheathed though! That's what I hear apprentices have to do." — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:17, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit nodded. "Okay!" He squeaked. He jumped onto Mallowkit's back, trying to pin her down. --Wolfy 22:18, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Mallowkit rolled over onto her side, throwing Toadkit off softly and lashing her tail playfully. She then threw herself at Toadkit, batting at his paws and trying to knock him down. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:27, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit squealed in surprise. He jumped up in the air, and darted away from Mallowkit. He then turned around, and began to bat playfully at her muzzle. Moonshine watched Toadkit and Mallowkit. Her whiskers twitched in amusement. ''I'm glad he's having fun. She thought. She glanced around towards her other son, Crowpaw, who was talking with Beetlepaw. --Wolfy 22:34, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Foxkit let out a yawn and poked his head outside the nursery, nearly stepping on the other queens as he raced out to step beside his sister. "Hey wait!" he called. "I wanna play too!" Mallowkit flattened her ears in annoyance and continued to play with Toadkit. Why does he always have to follow me everywhere? she let out a low growl and paused for a moment to motion her brother away. — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 22:44, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit glanced at Foxkit, before continuing to play with Mallowkit. Stormheart glanced at Toadkit and Mallowkit playing together. He sat down beside Moonshine, who was lying by the nursery. Moonshine purred and rubbed against Stormheart. "They grow up so fast." Moonshine murmured to her mate. --Wolfy 23:07, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Mallowkit batted her paws at Toadkit's stomach, careful not to accidentally unsheathe her claws. Foxkit let out a grunt and padded closer to them to observe, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched his sister battle with the small tom. "Can I try? I'll be careful I promise!" — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 23:34, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit nodded. "Sure!" He said, cheerfully. --Wolfy 23:40, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Foxkit wiggled his haunches and got ready to leap at the small tom, glaring at his sister darkly. He pounced on him, quickly sheathing his claws and pinning him to the ground. Mallowkit's eyes widened as she watched the two. — [[User:Impurities|'Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 20:03, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit rolled onto his back, and kicked at Foxkit's stomach with his hindlegs. He made sure his claws were sheathed. --Wolfy 20:47, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Foxkit let out a growl of annoyance as he kicked at him and ducked underneath him, signaling Mallowkit to play-fight with him. ''Two is way better than one! — [[User:Impurities|'''Impuriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's]]★ 20:52, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Toadkit rolled out of Foxkit's grip, and jumped onto his back. --Wolfy 20:59, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Roleplay